


Walking alone in the dark

by amaresu



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Leverage/Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec meets an annoying stranger, who turns out to be more helpful then annoying, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking alone in the dark

Alec groaned in frustration as the stupid idiot, Dean something or another, continued to harass him. Alec was a talker, he knew how to con people, and he knew when he was being conned, so this Dean guy wasn't being nearly as smooth as he thought he was. Mentally cursing Nate for putting him in the vicinity of this person, Alec stopped and turned to look back at the guy who'd been following him, "Look, I've never met you before and oh my god what the hell is that thing?"

The guy didn't even pause, just turned around and looked at the thing that Alec had seen creeping up behind him. "It's a Manticore," the guy said. Like a freaking mythological creature was a perfectly ordinary thing to find in an alley in New York. "Just stay very still. It can't see us if we don't move."

"You want me to stay still?" Not that Alec could move right now if he wanted to, which he actually really did. "There's some sort of horrible creature-"

"Manticore."

"Fine, there's a Manticore in this alley with us and you want me to stay still?" Alec wasn't quite sure this was all real, but he figured that since his legs weren't working he would stay still.

Of course that was when Dean said the two worst words in the English language, "Oh no."

"Oh no what? You can't just say that and not follow it up."

Dean looked back at him and grinned, but Alec could see the tension in his shoulders. "Nothing to worry about, just these things have a good sense of smell. I was hoping the smell of the alley would cover us."

"So it can't see us, but it can smell us?" And now that Alec was looking he could see the way it was testing the air, eyes half closed. "Maybe we should try to run now?"

Dean seemed to give it some serious thought as they watched the creature scratch at the concrete covering the alley, leaving behind deep gouges. "Naw, it'd outrun us."

Anything else he was going to say was cut off as the Manticore crouched down in a way that reminded Alec of a cat getting ready to pounce. Which was when there was a weird whooshing noise and the thing let out a loud howl and fell over. Looking around he quickly spotted another guy crouched on a fire escape with a crossbow. "Took your time Sam!" Well, at least Dean seemed to know what was going on.

"I had to wait for it to crouch down. Only way I'd be able to get between the scales on the neck." The guy, Sam, called out as he made his way down the fire escape. Which great, they'd apparently planned to trap the thing, would've been great if Dean had let him in on that plan.

Suddenly Dean was in front of him and that was weird because Alec hadn't seen him move, "Whoa, okay hold on man. Don't freak out now."

"No, no, I'm good." It was the only thing he could think to say. He couldn't help but think that it was getting awfully hard to breath all of a sudden. "I'm just gonna go stand over here by the wall and hyperventilate."


End file.
